


your kisses are like a lost ghost

by mm8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fic Exchange, Force Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Meditation, Podfic Available, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He <i>knew</i> that the old Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments. He <i>knew</i> this was wrong and that if he'd met Hera before the fall of the Republic, things might have been very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your kisses are like a lost ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



Kanan couldn't sleep. His mind was a buzzing whir of thoughts and emotions that refused to leave. His heart was content, his body more than sated, but it was his brain that was the problem. 

He always enjoyed the sweet serenity and calm of the afterglow. Hera had long ago fallen asleep, content and exhausted after a long day; fighting against the Empire, wrangling their new crewmates, Zeb and Sabine, so neither of them killed the other, and of course Kanan's favorite part, falling in bed with the fellow rebel. 

His fingers hovered over her beautiful skin, not wanting to disturb his lover, but touch her all the same. Hera was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever had the pleasure to sleep with. She was certainly the only one he'd gotten close to. 

She was temptation.

She was desire.

She was dangerous.

The Jedi skillfully crawled over his companion's sleeping form not making so much as a sound and without disturbing her. As his bare feet landed on the freezing cold floor, a shiver shot through Kanan's spine. His light feet crossed the ground until he stopped in the exact middle of the room. The Jedi squatted until his butt hit the metal grate and crossed his legs over each other, and closed his eyes, taking deep, shallow breaths.

As he entered the trance and let the Force surround him, envelop him completely, he could sense the company of his Jedi forefathers _haunting_ The Ghost. All of them, hooded, heads bowed in thought, ignored Kanan completely as if he were nothing but a Youngling playing with a training stick. Kanan needed answers, even if these old men weren't going to give it to him. 

He and Hera worked as a single unit; always had been ever since they met. They were in sync with each other in a way that had nothing to do with the Force, but was just natural and rare. She knew how to push his buttons; how to antagonize him, how to calm him down and rein him in if he was going too far; how to tease him and turn him on and drive him over the edge. Hera was like no other. 

He _knew_ that the old Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments. He _knew_ this was wrong and that if he'd met Hera before the fall of the Republic, things might have been very different. Not that he ever had respected the ancient Jedi ways. He would have left the Order in heartbeat, even if he had risen to the rank of Master and had a seat on the council, just to be with Hera. She was worth it. _All_ of it. 

One of veiled figures that was circling the Kanan paused in front of him, announcing their presence. "You know the answer you seek. You do not need our assistance."

"Yeah," Kanan protested. He reached his arm out to grasp the thin fabric of the apparition's cloak, but the old Jedi pulled away in a huff. "But what would Mast--"

"You _know_ the answer you seek," the Jedi repeated and vanished.

All of the phantoms disappeared one by one as Kanan evened out his breath. He was about to begin to wind down his mediation, when he felt a cold chill on cheek, causing him to gasp. He opened his eyes and to his astonishment, his old Master knelt before him. Master Billaba looked as young and more healthy than he had ever seen her. A small smile crept over her dark lips. Her gaze never leaving his. "Does she make you happy? Do you love her?"

Kanan felt like a young child again in her presence. He hadn't seen her in years and he wanted to weep, but they didn't have time. No one ever did. "Yes," he gulped, his voice caught in his throat.

"Then why on Chalacta would you think I would disapprove?" Her voice was so motherly and tender. Kanan couldn't help but lean into her gentle touch as she cradled his cheek. "Oh my Padawan, you've grown into such a strong man. Time passes too quickly. Tell her, before it is too late."

Tears fell down his as Master Billaba rose and pressed a soft kiss to his temple before fading away like all the rest. 

Somehow he eased his busy consciousness to quiet down and out of his deep meditation. Kanan scrubbed his face and wiped the sleep from the corner of his eyes. 

"Kanan? Are you okay?"

The Jedi jerked in response. His eyes burned a little as he squinted directly in the lights. When had The Ghost switched to daylight mode? When did Hera wake up and how long had she been crouched in front of him, watching? She hadn't bothered to dress for modesty. She was bare, vulnerable. 

"Kanan are you okay?" she asked again. "You-- Your crying."

It happened in an instant and without realizing it, Kanan crumpled in Hera's arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He couldn't understand her words, but they were comforting all the same. In her arms, it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> Fic commissions are open for the Star Wars fandom. For more information on commissions or my ko-fi page please go to my tumblr (mm8fic).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] your kisses are like a lost ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903892) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
